The present invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel with an integrated vehicle occupant restraint system. p An inflatable restraint system generally comprises a gas generator and a gas bag with an inlet opening. The function of such a restraint system resides in limiting forward displacement of the driver in relation to the vehicle following an accident. For this purpose the gas bag is converted, in a situation in which it is needed, from a folded inactive state into a deployed active state by gas under pressure, which is furnished by a gas generator.
Conventionally the gas bag is inserted into the vehicle's steering wheel from the side facing the driver. This involves firstly mounting the steering wheel on the associated steering shaft; then the gas bag and possibly the gas generator are inserted into the steering wheel and secured therein. Finally a gas bag cover is placed on top, which protects the gas bag and only frees same on activation of the vehicle occupant restraining system.